Bye, Bye Heroes
by SpottedHeart
Summary: This is a story were me and my friend kill off all the good guys in random books. THIS IS RANDOM! Ranger fans, go to chapter 3. PLEASE R
1. Dalaga's Demise

This is the co-writer Mossmoon

**This is the co-writer Mossmoon. This is my chapter. This story is about me and my friend Spottedheart, and all of our alter-egos, killing the characters we hate. First chapter, Daliaga's Demise.**

**I am Moss and Spottedheart is Spot.**

**If you have played the DS game, this is where Dusknoir is telling everyone that I am Grovyle's partner and where I came from. We are surrounded by vicious pokemon and Daliaga. Let's see what happens...**

Dusknoir finished talking and was looking at us for effect.

"One problem with that..." Moss said, "I am not Grovyle's partner. It is true that I do not have a good memory, but why would I be his partner if I had this?"

Both Spot and Moss pulled out two shotguns. Spot had a little trouble because she was a skitty, but Moss had an easy time since she was a pikachu.

"Where did you get those?" asked Grovyle, eyeing them wairily.

"Palkia gave them to us," answered Spot.

Many, many munchkins streamed out of the stone walls that were around the area.

Both Moss and Spot started shooting their guns rapidly at Dalaiga. The munchkins attacked.

"Here, hold this," said Moss, as she put a nuclear bomb into Dusknoir's hand.

"What-" he was cut off by a sudden boom that ended his life.

Two of our friends, (one forced here, one happily here) jumped out with two flamethrowers in their hands. They started to burn everything in sight, from dalaiga to ceilbi, right down to ashes.

You can tell that dalaiga never got the chance to take another breath.

**Sorry for the little chapter. I'll do more the next time I do a chapter. **

**The next person I will get rid of is Halt, the ranger.**

**R&R**


	2. The Firey End to Firestar

Hello all you people

**Hello all you people! This is Spottedheart here to give you are next killing plan, Firestar and all of Thunderclan. By the way we are our real names and are cats in Thunderclan.**

"Hey Firestar!" I called to him, "Can you come her for a minute?" He came running over to me. Mossmoon was started to run over too, she knew the plan.

"What do you want," he meowed, obviously annoyed that I woke him up.

"I just wanted to tell you something…" at that Mossmoon started poking Firestar. He was trying to ignore her but…

"Will you just stop it!?" He hissed at her.

Please keep in mind that I was saying all of this really fast. "Back to what I was saying, did you know that not all Twolegs are bad. Because one time these kids found me and took me to there house and were really nice to me. They even let me watch something they call T.V. I watch something called 'Bleach', the Twolegs in that were bad because they were killing each other but they were doing it to make peace. That doesn't sound like peace to me, how about you? It really confused me. I also like pie, they gave me some, it was good. Have you ever had pie, I like pie. Twolegs will sometimes make pie and sell it for something called money. I don't get what is so important about it because it is floppy, maybe it comes to life at night…" This continued for 3 days straight, talking and poking, talking and poking, talking and poking.

"Did you know there is a fruit called an orange, that is your fur color," I told him, "Firestar?" By then Firestar was sitting there, twitching. I knew then the deed was done. "Let's go, Mossmoon. We hurried back to camp, packed our few belongings, left a 'present' for Firestar, and ran as far away as we could.

Later that night Firestar returned to camp. Whenever anyone tried to talk to him he would just hiss at them, they started to suspect something was up. When he came to his den he saw our 'present' on the ground, a flamethrower. Any sane cat would leave it be, but he's not exactly sane. He picked it up in his teeth and started to blast his den. He then ran outside and started to blast everything in sight. All the cats of Thunderclan were confused, but by the time they figured it out they were burnt to a crisp.

Firestar sat there with a flamethrower in his teeth, all around him was fire. He got bored so he wanted to try an experiment. Firestar found a can of something called Gas-o-line and tried lighting his flamethrower. BOOM.

_Meanwhile in Shadowclan_

Shadowclan could see and hear the explosion coming from Thunderclan. Their cheers could be heard all around the world.

** The End**


	3. The Flute's Hater's Demise

Gilan wants to split the next flute player's lip he hears

**Gilan wants to split the next flute player's lip he hears...but what happens if it is me? Moss is writing this.**

Moss was playing her flute, letting the sorrowful (yet hyperactive) notes whisper out of the flute.

She was deliberately doing this, and it wasn't a surprise when Gilan walked into the castle hallway she was playing in.

First he was surprised, didn't all flute players know not to play around him?

Then he got annoyed, this music sounded just like those horrible notes that were played in the Ruins of Gorland.

He had to split the lip of that annoying little girl, he just had to.

Of course he forgot one thing, and that was Spot.

She was standing in the shadows, holding a weapon that looked suspiciously like a heat-seeker.

"Mwhahahahahahahaha," she said to herself.

Spot turned to watch the scene before her.

"Girl, what do you think you are doing?" Gilan asked, perhaps she will stop once she knew who he was.

"I am playing the flute," Moss said, "I need to practice."

Then she played a horrible high E note. (Trust me, it is ANNOYING!!!!!)

"Please stop," said Gilan, hoping that his girl would just go somewhere else.

"No," Moss said, "I need to practice."

Then Gilan thrust a punch towards her.

WHAM! Moss blocked it with her flute.

At that moment, much to the girl's pleasure, Halt came into the room.

"It smells like POOP!!!!"

Moss turned around from the angry Gilan and screamed, "What are you doing here?!?"

Her brother came in from the shadows, "I was watching you on fanfiction and decided to bug you."

Moss left Gilan and marched up to her older brother, "Well, it worked, now leave!"

"No," her brother said.

______

While Moss was arguing with her brother about personal space, Spot took her time at loading the gun.

She aimed, and shot two missiles out of the heat-seeker.

They hit the two Rangers and they died.

Meanwhile...Moss and her brother were STILL arguing, ignoring the shrieks of terror and Spot's evil laugh.

"Go away!" Moss said, annoyed to the extreme.

"On one condition," he said, "I get to join."

"What?" Moss said astounded, he had always hated books, "Why do you want to be in my-"

Spot caught loudly.

"Ok, _our, _fanfiction?" Moss asked.

"Because," he said, "I want to kill some people too. And, if you don't let me join, I'll tell mom about your little secret."

Moss gasped in terror, "You wouldn't."

"I would," he said.

"Fine your are in." Moss said flatly.

And so the real terror began... and all of fanfiction suffered in their presence."

**____________________**

**Ok, most of you will probably be wondering why we are in the Ranger's apprentice section. **

**It's easy; I just got sick of the x-over section. It was so annoying! **

**Spot nagged me so much! And we didn't even get 5 hours on the front of the section! **

**If you don't like this book, don't worry, it will be gone by the next time we update. **

**R&R please!**


End file.
